Sakura's Love Potion
by IloveSasukeShinoNeji
Summary: Sakura is tired of Sasuke ignoring her. So one day she goes to the library and checks out a book on love potions. But when her potion works too well, Sasuke falls too deeply in love, he starts giving Sakura attention 24 hour a day. Madness!
1. I'm Allergic to Mornings

Sakura's Love Potion

Ch. 1

I'm Allergic to Mornings

This is a funny story I came up with while I was dozing off in summer school. Summer school sucks! Please review and sorry if I made any grammer errors.

Disclaimer: All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Lucky!!!

It was a bright early morning in Konhona Village. Haruno Sakura was still asleep.

"Sakura, it's time to wake up!" Her mom yelled from downstairs.

"Mhm…" Sakura groaned pulling the covers over he head.

"Sakura did you here me!?" Her mom yelled again.

Sakura didn't respond

"SAKURA!" Her mom yelled even louder.

"Alright already!" Sakura shouted as pulled the covers off and got out of bed.

"DAMN IT, WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SLEEP!?" Sakura thought.

She lazily walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth

She then walked over to her dresser and opened it. Inside of it were all red dresses with the Haruno clan circle.

"Let's see…. What should I wear that can impress Sasuke-kun? Should I wear the little red dress, the little red dress? Or the little red dress?" Sakura sighed. "I think the little red dress." She pulled out one of her dresses and put I on.

"SAKURA!!! LET'S GO! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Her mom yelled.

"I'M READY!" Sakura stormed down the stairs.

She ran through the kitchen, grabbed some toast and eggs, and headed out to train.

"I don't see why it matters if I get there on time. Kakashi-sensei's always late anyway." Sakura grumbled to herself.

"GOODMORNING SAKURA-CHANNNNN!!!!!" Naruto ran as fast as he could to catch up to her.

"Great, just what I need. Naruto yelling at 6:30 in the morning." Sakura sighed.

"How's it going Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with the same silly grin he always seemed to wear.

"Oh fine, I guess." Sakura stuck her nose and sighed.

"Are you sure? You seem like you're in a bad mood." Naruto frowned.

"OF COURSE I'M IN A BAD MOOD YOUR BUGGING ME!" Sakura thought to herself.

"Hmm…" Naruto looked confused. "Ah…. Sasuke!!!" Naruto waved. "Oiiiii!!!"

A silent Uchiha Sasuke walked down the path towards Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura's eyes glimmered. "My sweet Sasuke."

"Yo…" Sasuke put his hand up and waved it.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, today would you um…." Sakura blushed.

"What?" Sasuke asked in an irritated voice.

"Would you…." Sakura pushed her fingers together.

"Oii, Sasuke how bout you versus me today!!!! Common one on one, I'll give you a handicap." Naruto smirked as he interrupted

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head.

"Itai…. Sakura-chan that hurt.

"Well don't butt in!" She yelled.

"Hn… Baka…" Sasuke sneered at Naruto.

"Nani!? What you call me?" Naruto growled.

"What, don't you speak Japanese? BA….KA!" Sasuke smirked back.

"Grrr…. SASAUKE!" Naruto was getting pissed.

"You wanna go Ahou!" Sasuke pulled back into fighting position.

"Both of you TOMARE!!" Sakura put her hands up in front of them.

"Grrr…" Flares flickered between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Oiiii!" Just then Kakashi-sensei appeared. "Ya!" Kakashi waved.

"Hn?" They all turned to Kakashi.

"What's up?" He smiled.

……………………………………….

"YOUR LATE!!!" They all yelled.

"Oiii, Chill I just got lost." Kakashi smiled.

"LIAR!!!" They all yelled back.

"Alright, alright. Stay calm; I'm here now so let's start training." Kakashi smiled.

"Hai..." They all groaned.

End Chapter 1

Yeah I know its short but it will get longer. Please review! Yatta!!


	2. Not a Chapter! Jap Translations

This isn't a chapter. This is a translation of all the Japanese words in Chapter one. From now on I'll try to translate any future Japanese word at the end of my chapter. Arigatou

In order of appearance

Kun: Something added to boys names.

Sensei: Teacher

Chan: Added to the ends of Girls names, little kids, or animal's names.

Oiii: Hey, or over here

Yo: Well you know like how we say "Yo" Sometimes

Itai: Oww

Baka: Idiot or stupid

Nani: What

Ahou: Kind of the same as "Baka" It means "Fool"

Tomare: Stop

Ya: Another way of saying "Yo" or "What's up?"

Hai: Yes


	3. Nonsense Conflicts

Ya! I hope my translation page helped you. And I'll try to translate any other Japanese I use at the end. Please Review.

Discalimer: Masashi Kishimto owns Naruto and he is so fricken lucky!!

Ch. 2

Nonsense Conflicts

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all lined up in front of Kakashi

Kakashi just stood there reading his book. Which of course was the perverted book he always seemed to be reading.

"Kakashi-sensei… when are we going to start training!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto… you're being impatient again." Kakashi's eye glanced over at Naruto (Noticed how I said eye and not eyes.)

"He's always impatient…." Sasuke scoffed.

"Uresai!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke-kun… ano…." Sakura tried once again to speak to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Well um…" Sakura blushed.

"What is it?" Sasuke was starting to get a little annoyed now.

"Will you go with me to…?" Sakura almost got out what she wanted to say, when our hyper active, knuckle head ninja jumped out to interrupt… Again…

"Sasuke!!! I was talking to you!" Naruto shouted.

"Grr…." Sasuke was now getting very irritated.

"Oiiii…. Kiteru ga?" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's ear. "Baka!!" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto…." Sakura started getting angry.

"The Uchiha's may have good eyes, but their hearing sure as hell sucks." Naruto poked at Sasuke's ears.

"Hey…" Sakura growled.

Naruto turned around

"Eh?" Naruto looked at the raging Sakura cracking her knuckles

"Uh… oh…" Naruto shrunk.

"Never…NEVER MAKE FUN OF MY SASUKE!!" Sakura put up her fists and began to chase Naruto.

"GAHHH!!" Nauruto ran for his life.

"DAMN NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she went into punch Naruto.

"Alright, alright enough…." Kakashi grabbed stopped Sakura before she could continue.

"But…" Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"Let's stop messing around, and get to work." Kakashi smiled.

"Fine…" Sakura groaned.

"Now let's all head over to the corn fields. Are mission is to pick the corn today. " Kakashi smiled.

"Aww they all groaned."

"No, aww. Let's go."

"Hai…." They all began to walk.

Naruto ran up to Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei, thank you… I owe you my life." Naruto sniveled.

"Naruto… if you keep acting like a wise ass, Sakura will punch you and I won't be there to stop it." Kakashi waved a finger in front of him.

"Well... That's already happened any way… actually a number of times it has…" Naruto sadly looked at the ground.

"Serves you right… Especially after trying to make fun of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke gave Naruto a scornful look.

"Damn Sasuke." Naruto growled.

"Hmm…" Sasuke began to walk away.

"Geez…" Naruto looked away.

"Oh, by the way…" Sasuke stopped walking. "It's not that I didn't hear you, I just chose to not listen." Sasuke smirked then began walking again.

"……….." Naruto looked annoyed. "SASUKE!"

"Why is it always like this?" Kakashi sighed to himself

End Chapter 2

Yatta! I know short, but please review.

Translations for Japanese

I may have already translated some words. In that case look back at my second page.

Uresai: Shut up

Ano: Umm

Kiteru ga: Are you Listening?


	4. This Time I'll Ask Him For Sure

Thanks to all of you who review and have the patience to wait for me to get of my lazy ass. I've been busy writing A Fruits Basket Fan fiction.

Discalimer: Masashi Kishimto owns Naruto and I wish I were him

Ch. 3

This Time I'll Ask Him For Sure

After walking for a while, squad seven finally arrived at the cornfields.

"Alright, you guys let's get picking," Kakashi said as he distributed some baskets

"Hai…." They moaned in unison.

"Geez, this sucks." Naruto scoffed.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Naruto," Sasuke sighed.

"It's not that bad," Sakura chirped trying to cheer up the guys. "Okay..." Sakura thought, as she glanced over at Sasuke. "This time I'll ask him for sure." She smiled

"Umm, Sasuke-kun do you want to go pick corn, umm… with…" Sakura nearly finished when…

"I HATE CORN!" Naruto shouted as he fell back into the field.

"Grr… Naruto…" Sakura thought angrily.

"I'd rather eat ramen than corn… mmm… ramen," Naruto thought

"C'mon, it's better then getting all bloody and beat from some pointless fight," Sakura scoffed

"I'd rather get my ass kicked by some thug any day." Naruto grumbled. "Besides it's not like I'd lose to anyone anyway."

"I've kicked your ass plenty of times." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't you start with me, Uchiha!" Naruto put a fist in front of Sasuke. "Besides I'm not the one who couldn't even land one punch on my brother."

Sasuke's smirk suddenly turned to a furious scowl.

"You dare speak of my brother… you… MONSTER!!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto's face also suddenly turned into a furious scowl.

Angry sparks began to fly between the two.

"What are these two talking about?" Sakura thought, as she looked confusedly at her teammates.

"GRRR…" They both butted heads.

"Wait! Hold up, you guys. Let's just calm down," Sakura said as she tried to settle down the conflicting boys.

They didn't listen to Sakura.

"HEY!!!" Sakura yelled. "Listen to me!!!

No reaction whatsoever.

"Damnit, you two!!" Sakura began to fume.

"Sakura." Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" She snapped back to reality and looked up at Kakashi.

"I think you better let me handle this." Kakashi grinned.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura backed down

"Eh hem…" Kakashi cleared his voice. "HEY, YOU GUYS. I BET YOU CAN'T PICK CORN AS FAST AS I CAN.

'Huh?" They both perked up at the sound of a challenge.

"Wha?" Sakura looked extremely confused.

The two boys looked up at Kakashi.

"I bet I can!!" Naruto yelled.

"He… you can't even pick corn faster then me." Sasuke snuffed.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I challenge you to a corn picking contest."

"Fine!" Sasuke shouted.

"Fine!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll time it!" Kakashi kindly gestured.

"Right!" They shouted as they grabbed their baskets.

"On your mark… get set…. Go!!!" Kakashi shouted.

"SHOMMMM!" They shot off to pick corn.

"I'm going to beat you!!" Naruto shouted.

"In your dreams, loser!" Sasuke shouted back.

The corn picking continued.

"Uhhh…" Sakura looked on in frustration.

"There! At least now they're getting the work done," Kakashi beamed

"Kakashi-sensei, you don't need to trick them into doing the work." Sakura said. "Do you…?"

"Well, at this point it was our only option to keep them from fighting," Kakashi scratched his head.

"Well, so much for my plan of corn picking with Sasuke-kun." Sakura sighed to herself.

"Well, Sakura, you should get picking too," Kakashi said.

"Yeah…" Sakura gloomily went to work, as the two competitive boys continued to quickly pick the corn.

"Geez… these kids sure are a handful sometimes," Kakashi sighed as a sweat droplet went down the back of his head.

"Baka Naruto…" Sakura grumbled.

A few hours later…

The fields were completely picked.

"Good job you guys!" Kakashi smiled. "You sure were fast."

Sakura, still upset about how Naruto ruined her plan to corn pick with Sasuke, hung her head sadly.

The aggressive boys stood next to a glum Sakura gasping for breath.

"…Who…. Gasp…. Won…. Gasp…" Naruto collapsed.

"…Yeah…. Gasp…" Sasuke also fell to the ground.

"Umm…" Kakashi forgot he was timing them. (He was to busy reading his perverted make out paradise book)

"…Well…" They gasped

"Well… you guys… umm… tied…" Kakashi faked a smile.

"WHAT!!" They shouted.

They stared angrily at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei… were you even timing us?" they growled.

"Well… that is… um…" Kakashi continued to fake the smile.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" they yelled.

They looked at Kakashi menacingly.

"O… okay… my bad…." Kakashi backed up as they closed in on him. "How 'bout I treat you to ramen, for all your effort?"

They stopped and grinned.

"OKAY!" they all smiled. Even Sakura.

"Phew… okay… Ichiraku's Ramen it is.

"YATTA!" they all cheered.

"This time for sure I'll get Sasuke-kun," Sakura thought.

END

How was it? Okay? I know it's about Sakura's Potion. But I'll get there in time. Please keep reading.


	5. The Last Straw, and The Book of Love

I'm sorry for taking forever with this story but I've been writing others that I'm going to post soon. Please don't stop reading though. I beg you.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah we all know I don't own this but Masashi Kishimoto does.

Ch. 4

The Last Straw, and The Book of Love.

After the corn picking quarrel Kakashi decided to treat his squad to Ichiraku's Ramen! So they all headed over to the ramen stand and sat at the stools.

"Alright time to order a nice bowel of hot ramen." Kakashi smiled as he pulled up the menu.

They all pulled up their menus and looked for the tastiest ramen they could order.

"Hmm… Ramen…" Naruto licked his lips as he scanned the menu. "So many choices! I know I've already tried everything here but what should I get this time… Hmm…" Naruto put down the Menu. "Hey Oji-chan is there anything new that I haven't tried yet?"

"Well actually now that you've brought that up there is something new that you, my number one customer could test out for me." Ichiraku went into the back for a few minutes and then came back with a bowel of ramen covered in plastic wrapping. "Here it is." He placed it in front of Naruto. "Sorry it took a while. I had to heat it up first."

"Oh…. Ramen…." Naruto drooled.

"Naruto you're drooling all over your self you idiot." Sakura said to Naruto as he drooled some more.

Naruto then snapped out of his daze.

"All right!" Naruto broke off his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto dug in the ramen bowel.

"Naruto take it easy! You're going to make your self sick eating like that!" Sakura said.

"Oh trust me." Ichiraku chuckled. "No matter how fast Naruto eats my ramen he never gets sick. I've actually seen someone time him and he ended up eating a full bowel in 28 seconds."

"Well what do you expect from Naruto." Kakashi sighed.

"Uh…" Sakura sighed. She then looked over to Sasuke who was still deciding on what to order. "Finally! Now is my chance." Sakura thought to her self. "While Naruto's pigging out on ramen and the others are laughing at him I can finally do something with Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Hmm…" Sasuke looked up at Sakura. "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Sasuke-kun I was just wondering if after we eat some ramen would you…" Sakura was finally about to ask Sasuke to spend some time wit her.

"This is it." Sakura thought.

"Sasuke-kun would you care to go…" Sakura almost had it out when of course….

"Hey, hey Sakura-chan! You have got to order this! It's soooo good!" Naruto yelled into Sakura's ear.

….Silence….

"Grr… NARUTO!!!!!" Sakura thought to herself!

"Hmm? Sakura your face is all red! Are you sick? Got a fever?" Naruto placed a hand on her forehead.

"NO!!!" Sakura pushed away Naruto's hand. "My face is red because I'm pissed at you!"

"Oh…. Uh sorry…" Naruto pushed his fingers.

"Grr…." Sakura still fumed with anger.

"Hey, idiot, you have a ramen noodle going down your chin." Sasuke said.

"Huh? Oh…" Naruto wiped his mouth.

"Geez you are such a pig." Sasuke smirked.

"What!? I'm not!" Naruto slammed his hands down on the counter

"Oh sure your not." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Of course you are you idiot! I mean look at you. You eat like a pig, you act like a pig, and of course you fight like a pig."

"Sasuke Uchiha you take that all back right now!" Naruto yelled.

"Why should I when we all know that it's all true." Sasuke sneered.

Both of their eyes sparked as they stared angrily at each other.

"Now… you two calm down. You're making a scene." Kakashi tried to cool them down.

"No way! Now it's personal!" Naruto said. "Let's go Uchiha! Right here right now! Naruto stood up and pulled out his kunai.

"Fine with me!" Sasuke also stood up and pulled out his kunai as well.

"Hey you guys can't fight here! You'll drive away my business." Ichiraku yelled out.

"Grrr…" Sakura was still furious.

"Alright, let's go! Come on mama's boy!" Naruto yelled.

"'Stuff it you bastard!" Sasuke yelled back.

Sakura's bottled anger was rising by the second until finally she couldn't take it any longer.

"THAT'S IT DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura slammed her hands down on the counter so hard that she cracked the side.

"You selfish, inconsiderate, pigheaded, bastard!!!" Sakura stood up. "I'm going home!!" Sakura stormed off still cursing silently to herself.

….Silence….

"Who was she talking about?" Naruto wondered.

"Who the hell do you think?" Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"You shut up Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"I will if you shut up and start fighting!" Sasuke motioned for Naruto to come forward.

"Damnit!!" Both of them came at each other.

Meanwhile poor Sakura was walking home by herself.

"Oh, it's impossible to do anything with Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't even like me that much. Not to mention it's hard enough with Naruto always interrupting." Sakura sighed.

Sakura continued to trudge along when all of sudden…

"GROWL!!" Sakura's stomach let out a loud hungry growl. (I don't know what noises stomachs make so I just went with this.)

Sakura placed a hand on her rumbling tummy.

Uh… that's right I didn't even get to order my ramen." Sakura thought. "I haven't eaten since breakfast. I got to find some place to eat."

She looked around to see where she could buy something to eat.

"Why aren't there any food stands?" Sakura couldn't see a food stand anywhere close.

"Oh…. That's right the food stands are down towards the library. I better head down there." Sakura walked down the street in the direction of the library.

She walked and walked until finally she spotted a beef bowel stand.

"That'll do." She walked over to the stand but know one was there.

"Hmm… Hello is this stand open?" Sakura called out. "Hello?"

Just then a young woman, who looked as if she could be in her 20s walked out,

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Umm… Hi I'd like a beef bowel with vegetables and a cup of hot green tea please." Sakura asked.

"Sure coming right up!" The woman went to work.

"Hmm…" Sakura looked around the shop and saw bunch of pictures frames. "Huh?" She saw one of the picture frames contained a newspaper article.

The woman then placed a beef bowel and green tea in front of Sakura.

"Here you go." She said. "One beef bowel with veggies and cup of green tea."

Sakura was still looking at the article trying to read it.

"Huh? Oh thanks." Sakura then noticed the beef bowel and broke off her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu." She then began eating. "Mmm… It's good!" Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." The woman smiled back. "By the way my name is Mana Rakuso."

Sakura gulped down her rice then spoke

"My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura then looked up at the article again.

"I noticed that you keep looking up at that article." Mana said.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me what it's about?" Sakura asked.

"Well if you really want to know. It's about a book in the library." Mana said.

"A book? What book?" Sakura asked again.

"The Book of Love." Mana said. "It's a book filled with spells for love."

Sakura choked on her rice…

"Cough… Cough…" Sakura coughed. "Did you say Love spells?"

"Yes, many people have used it in hope that it would help their crush fall in love with them." Mana began to clean a dish.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked with a glimmer of hope in her eye. "What happened to it?"

"Well it's still in the library of course." Mana said.

"Oh this is too good to be true." Sakura thought happily to herself. "Sasuke-kun

"Oh, but why did they print an article of it?" Sakura asked,

"Well because the last person who checked it out ended up going insane." Mana put the dish away.

"They what?" Sakura looked confused.

"They went insane." Mana said.

"Well that was only one person right?" Sakura smiled.

"Well yeah put still…" Mana got cut off as Sakura placed her money down and rushed out.

"Thank you very much!" Sakura yelled.

"Your welcome." Mana yelled back. "Oh great another poor girl who will be driven mad from the book.

End chapter 4

This Chapter was pretty long I think. That's the end until my next chapter comes out.


End file.
